Ballroom Facade
by DarkForbidden-Love
Summary: One dance as someone he was not, brought him closer than he could imagine to a thief he was not aware he was in love with. ShinichixKaito
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou.

Warning- GuyxGuy If you don't like reading it please don't read and just leave this page, no need to spam the review box.

Shinichi/Kaito or Kaito/Shinichi

Written because there isn't enough cross-dressing Shinichi and I happily blame this plunny on Kakushigo.

Lyric are my own use 'em as you will.

* * *

><p>Shinichi hates these kinds of events, they are like snakes slowly creeping up on you then they strike and you have a 4% chance of living. He did a glance around the room again and growled, wishing his mother had not literally kidnapped him for this event. He noticed his mother and father on the dance floor dancing slowly to a new tune. Apparently this wealthy couple had decided modern music was much better than the classical and had hired musicians to play it at a formal gala. Adding insult to injury his dear mother had decided today was dress up Shinichi day and so instead of being Kudo Shinichi son of Kudo Yuusake and Kudo Yukiko he was Kudo Miroko grand niece of Kudo Yuusake's father.<p>

Yet another guy came up the Shinichi, shy and stuttering, and once again he pretending to be she turned him down. Yukiko suddenly left her husband's arm and casually walked over to her relative and whispered, "Dance with the next guy or I give black-mail pictures to Ran." Shinichi glared at his mother but hid it under his wigs bangs. His mother blatantly ignoring his glares returned to the dance that she had left Yuusake at.

"May I have this dance, Lovely Lady Miroko?" A voice Shinichi did not know well broke his glare and he glanced up at the asker. It was a teen about his age, male. Shinichi would have glared and turned him down if not for three things, his mother, his mother's threat, and the fact this stranger seamed familiar.

"And who are you, Prince Charming?" Shinichi asked in a soft female voice.

The stranger grinned lightly and pulling a rose from his sleeve introduced himself, "Kuroba Kaito, magician and hopefully this lovely lady's dance partner." 'Miroko' accepted the rose and offered Kaito a smile.

"Of course I can dance with you, Kuroba-kun." Shinichi answered with a fact smile while trying to place Kuroba Kaito. Shinichi put the rose, a pure white one, in his hair above his ear. Kaito then took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. As Kaito placed his hand on 'Miroko's' hips and in her hand another song began to play.

_This love between you and me_

_Can't you see?_

_It transcends all time_

_So that you will be mine_

Shinichi does not notice that the musicians have stopped playing but the song goes on because he is enraptured in his dance partner's eyes. They are a soft violet, and they slightly remind him of Kaitou KID's eyes.

_Nothing can stop us_

_You see_

_You will be mine_

_And I will be yours_

_Forever and ever_

_Our love knows no bounds_

_Nothing can stop us_

_We were destined to be_

Kaito cannot help but notice that Miroko who is somehow distantly related to Shinichi has the same eyes as his favorite detective. That is actually may be part why he chose her to prove to Aoko that he can get a dance that is not Aoko herself. He is not quite sure why he chose Miroko though seeing as there where many other pretty girls at this social gala. Maybe it was because she was related to his favorite detective that he certainly would not mind dancing with.

_Doesn't matter who you_

_Or where you are_

_Just matters that you are mine_

_And no can take you_

_They can separate us but _

_We'll always find our way back_

_To the other_

_We are two halves of a whole_

_Destined to be together._

The song ends too soon for both Miroko and Kaito. Miroko smiles at Kaito and says, "Thank you for that wonderful dance, maybe sometime we can dance again?"

Kaito smiled easily at Miroko and can't help but picture Miroko as Shinichi. Kaito carefully as though Miroko was glass places a kiss on her lip and says softly, "I'd like that. Till we meet again, lovely lady. I would stay longer but Aoko looks like she might kill me with a mop so farewell." Kaito then bowed and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Shinichi stood there shocked, a guy had just kissed him and he was quite sure he had enjoyed it. He thought about the stranger a bit more and realized why he had seemed so familiar, he was Kaitou KID. He also realized this did not shock him as much as it could have, had he known the whole dance and simply ignored it. His hand went up to the flower in his hair and he smiled, he quite like Kaitou KID it seemed. And Kaitou KID at least likes flirting with Miroko. His grin soon resembled KID's grin, what would the famous Kaitou do when faced with a female detective who had a crush on him and was on par with Kudo Shinichi?

Shinichi looked down at his femalified body and smiled he could not wait for KID's next heist and now he a reason to really wanted to see the Kaitou in cuffs. He touched his lips and let another smirk slip, yes, the Kaitou would really enjoy his next heist.

Now just to convince his mother to make his figure like this once more…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Magic Kaitou or Detective Conan.

Thank you for all the favorites, reviews, and alerts. Just a warning there is no Kaito in this chapter it is mostly boring plot next chapter should be the heist.

* * *

><p>Shinichi had not planned on a heist being this soon after his dance with the Kaitou KID but thieves wait for no one. The heist note was just as infuriating as all previous ones: "Captive of lights hold, Murder of the moon, Be one time or miss the show." He had solved the puzzle but he was not sure his mother, Yukiko, would be in town as the heist would be today. That all depended on if his father had finished the manuscript in time for the editors. And if his mother was not in town he was not sure he could pull of Miroko.<p>

He was not into girl fashion or anything of the sort like his mother was. And embarrassingly enough his mother actually enjoyed dressing him as a girl even after he hit his teen years. His cell phone started to vibrate and he quickly pulled it out and noticed that it was a text from his mom. Fearing for the worst he quickly opened it and read it once and then again just to make sure he had read it correctly. Yes, he had, his mother was inviting a friend over to help with Shinichi disguising as Miroko. It was bad enough that his mom knew and possible his dad as it was impossible to hide anything from his dad, but now his mother had to bring in a complete stranger onto his secret. Just then he heard the front door open and his mother scream, "Shin-chan, I'm home and I've brought a friend!" Shinichi groaned and figured it was better to get it over with quickly. Shinichi walked into the living room and was not surprised to see his mother with another actress, Chris Vineyard if he remembered correctly.

"Oh, you must be Shinichi; it has been so long since I saw you last." Chris all but shouted upon sighting Shinichi. Then Chris grinned, "I heard from your mother that a certain someone caught your eye and you need to disguise as the girl you met him as, so that you can talk to him again, right?" Shinichi nodded dumb folded as to how his mother had figured it out as he certainly had not told her.

"Now, Shin-chan, give us specifics for your outfit, does it need to be casual of fancy?" Yukiko's eyes were shining with glee at the idea of dressing Shinichi up as a girl and Shinichi was having second thoughts about asking for his mothers help.

He then sighed and figured he was to far forward to go back so he might as well continue forward. "It needs to be something I can run in and possibly perform acrobatic feats without showing whatever lingerie I will be wearing at the time. It would also be preferable if I could get it wet without it becoming see-through." Was it his imagination of did his mother actually seem sad about that last part? "And nothing to warm but able to keep out the wind, I'll be outside all night." He finished and as though sensing that he was done his mother and her friend began to discuss different possibilities.

Suddenly Yukiko smiled at one of Chris's ideas, "That is perfect, now I'll give Shin-chan his figure back and you go find those clothes." Chris nodded and disappeared while Yukiko advanced on Shinichi. Shinichi felt a dark sense of foreboding but ignored it in favor of seeing the Kaitou as Miroko.

Yukiko pulled him to the attic where she began to pull out all the props needed to turn him into Miroko. "Now, Shin-chan, have you figured out Kaitou KID's note yet?" Yukiko asked with a grin not dissimilar to KID's.

Shinichi nodded and answered, "Yes." Wondering how his mom knew about his fixation on the thief.

Yukiko giggled and disappeared deeper into the attic to return after a few minutes with what appeared to be padded bras. "So care to explain it?" She asked as she was figuring out which size she had used last time and which one of that size felt the most realistic.

"Sure," Shinichi said while watching his mother warily, "'Murder of the moon' refers to the full eclipse tonight, 'Be on time or miss the show' is says that the heist will only last as long as the eclipse, 'captive of the light's hold' combined with 'murder of the moon' gives you the gem Moon Hold currently being displayed in Edoka's museum. 'Captive of the light's hold tells you that he will be arriving from the east and leaving towards the West, following the moon's rising and setting direction." He fell silent having explained the whole riddle and his mother handed him a padded bra and with a wave of her hand told him to go try it one.

Shinichi returned and his mother checked it and decided, no, it was not quite right. After several tries his mother got it right and then continued transforming him into a girl. "Hair is next, Shin-chan. Do you want to wear a wig or hair extensions?" Yukiko asked.

"Hair extensions." Shinichi said immediately not wanting to wear a wig where it might be blown off.

"Okay, Shin-chan."" His mother once again disappeared into the attic and returned carrying a large box of what appeared to be hair. "Thankfully we gave Miroko the same colored hair as you have now and I have a lot of that particular color. What length was your hair at the party?"

Shinichi thought for a moment, "One inch past my elbows." Yukiko quickly found the matching hair length and attached it into Shinichi's hair.

"Now," Yukiko announced, "we wait until Chris comes back with possible outfits then we get your outfit and put your make-up on then you're are ready to go."

Shinichi gave his mother a weird look, "How much make-up are we talking about?"

Yukiko thought for a second, "Not a lot just enough to take away the male angles of you face and make them look more feminine. It will probably be less then we needed for the gala." Shinichi sighed a breath of relief glad not to have to wear copious amounts of make-up.


End file.
